Tri-Angle
The is a tank that shoots three bullets from its three cannons. It branches off from the Flank Guard tank. Design The Tri-Angle has one front cannon and two cannons on its back end, resembling a triangle-like figure. Due to its two back cannons, the Tri-angle is one of the fastest tanks (While facing forward of course) in Diep.io. Technical The Tri.Angle has three barrels. One faces the front and the two other at the back. It has a great movement speed, thus it suffers a recoil that speeds it up while going forward. The front barrel has a normal amount of bullet speed, penetration and damage. The back barrels are 7 times weaker. Strategies Offensive *As a body damage build, use your speed to avoid projectiles rather than trying to fire at it to reduce damage taken. *Avoid charging at your enemy head on. Instead, try and weave in through the projectiles and slowly get closer so you can strike your opponent. If this tactic fails, consider finding a new target to take on. *Think twice before entering a fight with lots of bullets. Due to the low amount of shots fired from the front, the Tri-Angle is not ideal for bullet-bullet shielding and it is sometimes fatal to enter a shower of high-penetration bullets. Many people have learned it the hard way, by dying. *As a Bullet Damage Tri-Angle, only consider putting two points into Bullet Speed. Two points are just enough to keep up with a max speed and reload Tri-Angle. This, combined with maxing Bullet Penetration can create a bullet wall that both serves as protection or as offensive fire. Defensive *Use speed to your advantage! Either face away from enemies to run, or face towards them to close the gap. Max reload and movement speed to increase this effect. Due to Tri-Angle and Booster being the fastest Tanks, they are likewise one of the best users of body damage. *Both the Tri-Angle and the Booster work effective against Overseer, Overlord, Manager and Necromancer. Try and bait out the spawned polygons to attack you and make a sharp turn for the opposing tank and ram into them. Your back cannons also weaken the spawned polygons, making it effective at wearing down those tanks. *Sniper and its upgrades are usually easy counters. Use your said movement speed to avoid the projectiles and close in for the kill while also taking minimum damage. *Avoid Body Damage tanks at all costs. You can lose a lot of health by simply ramming into them, which may contribute to losing your life and half of your levels. Try to see signs of Body Damage tanks, such as low damage projectiles, no projectile penetration or high movement speed. *Destroyer and Hybrid are Tri-Angle's worst nightmare. Their projectile recoil, combined the fact that they can either build Body Damage or Bullet Damage makes it very difficult to ram into them. Avoid fighting them unless you're building Bullet Damage. Countering the Tri-Angle *A Tri-Angle can easily be countered by other Tri-Angles or Boosters. Machine Guns, Sprayer, Gunners, Hybrids or Triplets are effective hard counters to the Tri-Angle, as their projectiles and high fire rate simply go through the Tri-Angle's projectiles while also being able to protect themselves from Body Damage Tri-Angles. *If you are a basic tank, strafe sharply as it is about to ram you. Its momentum and the user's shock will make it fly way past you. Do this multiple times and the Tri-Angle will simply give up. Just remember: stay away from the borders when you're doing this. *As an Overseer, Overlord, Manager or Necromancer, avoid trying to send your polygons directly at the Tri-Angle. Chances are, the opposing Tri-Angle may see this as an opportunity to strike back, most likely destroying you. Instead, keep your polygons around yourself and try to find cover from other tanks. Trivia *Tri-Angle was inspired by the "triangle" shape. *The cannons on the back of the Tri-Angle (together with the Booster and the Fighter) have the lowest stock bullet damage in the game. Their bullet damage is 5 times lower than of a level 1 Tank. For fact, it would take them 108 shots to destroy one Pentagon with their non-upgraded rear canons. Category:Tanks Category:Diep.io Category:Classes Category:Tier 3 Tanks Category:Old Classes